Always About the Screwdriver
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Doctor Who The Doctor helps a blonde in need. Buffy Ten pairing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or Buffy—wish I did.

A/N: This is a challenge response to 1604—a 20 minute straight write. I just watched the Doctor Dances and this popped into my head. My first Doctor who fic, and this is Buffy/Ten centric. Post Rose, Pre Donna. Sort of an AU split.

Buffy stared at the rows and rows of shiny metal and multicolored plastic. Her lips quivered as her eyes widened. It was a sure sign that the tears were only minutes away.

"Stupid Xander, send the girl who knows nothing about tools out for a stupid—whatever it was. Send me for weapons. I can name the exact weapons Caesar favored. I don't do stupid tools."

The soft tapping of shoes, converses to be exact, drew the blonde's head to the side.

Glaring sharply, the slayer quirked an eyebrow, "Do you have something to say?"

The messy haired man in glasses and a pinstripe suit, not to mention red converse sneakers, smiled and raised both eyebrows quickly.

"No, not at all. What are you looking for anyway?"

"Okay," Buffy inhaled and turned to face him. "Not that I don't like really hot strangers talking to me, 'cause I do, this is just one marble too weird."

The man toed his way across the short distance, fingers trailing the tools on the wall.

"Oh, how is this weird?"

"I don't know…it just is," Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

His eyes sparkled a warm brown, "I'm the Doctor."

The Doctor was smiling cheekily, some secret humor hidden in it.

Buffy nodded her head and sighed, "And there's the catch. Goodbye."

Spinning on her stylish Italian heels, Buffy started down the row only to be swept backwards.

The slayer came to a sudden stop nose to nose with the stranger. His bared teeth made her want to punch him just to wipe the cocky smile off his face.

"Aww, come on then, don't leave me so soon. Now, I'm a fair hand at this tool bit, should be—got enough experience to last a lifetime or three."

Still standing a bit too close for comfort, Buffy's mind was wandering a tad south.

"Fine, screwdriver, for making cabinets."

"Ahh, I know just the thing. You know, I've made a few cabinets in my time." The Doctor slid away from her and snagged something from the shelves before coming back to his place.

Tucking a flathead screwdriver into her hands, he smirked again.

"I myself have a sonic screwdriver," Buffy couldn't help but smile at the proud little gleam in his eyes.

Buffy bit her lip, "Sonic? Who has a sonic screwdriver?"

The Doctor frowned briefly, a conversation flashing into his mind, "I do!"

"Don't get defensive about it," Buffy put her hands up in a placating gesture, her hands ended up pressed against the Doctors hard, warm chest. "I just mean, who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, "Ooh, this could be a little more sonic."?"

This time he couldn't help it he chuckled, "You remind me of a companion I had a while back. He was all snark. Is snark a word? No, no, it should be, shouldn't it?"

"You better not be insulting me."

The Doctor smiled brightly, "Oh far from, I rather like you."

"Well, I rather like you. You're not half bad for a guy with an accent."

"Watch the stones, you're in London, you're the one with the accent."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I need to get back. Thanks for the help."

The Doctor frowned and grabbed her shoulders, "Hold on, you have to go now, you won't have a drink with me then?"

Buffy sighed but smiled anyway, "Alright then, Doctor. A drink."

Arm in arm they started towards the counters. Buffy quickly paid for the screwdriver before linking arms with the Doctor. As they headed down the sidewalk, Buffy stopped abruptly and turned to prod the Doctor in the chest.

"Try anything funny and you'll be in bed faster than you can say 'who'!"

The Doctor was silent for a second before the smile crept over his face, "I might like that."

Buffy blushed as she realized what she'd said, "I mean—I meant you'll be needing a doctor of your own!"

The Doctor laughed and wrapped his arm around her and squeezed gently, "Oh sure. I believe you completely."

Buffy scowled, "Hey," she protested as he pulled her along, warmth welling between them.


End file.
